


Missed You

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Galra servant will be called Lumin), Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s been a while since they’d seen each other wil Blaytz being a paladin but Lumin doesn’t mind as long as he gets home safe,





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really like Blaytz and the Galra servant, I feel they would make an adorable couple. The name for the Galra servant will be Lumin, a name I came up with with one of my friends. ^^ I hope you enjoy!

It was late night on Daibazaal when they landed before the palace.

Wasting no time, Blaytz took his helmet and armor off in exchange for his usual attire before he rushes ahead of the others. Well more like he almost ran his friends over in his haste to get into the palace of Daibazaal.

“Where is he going?” Zarkon raised a brow of confusion as he takes his own helmet off.

He frowned when the only answer he got was Trigel and Alfor giving each other knowing smirks, while Gyrgan just shrugged at Zarkon’s question.

“Probably just tired I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

The Emperor narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his other fellow paladins before looking back after Blaytz...

...aaaaand he was gone from view.

”He better not get lost again because I am not sending anyone after him.”

”Have some faith Zarkon,” Alfor chuckled softly before turning to change himself.

.......

Lumin sat cross legged on the bed, communicator in hand as he frowned when he didn’t recieve an answer. He laid back quietly, closing his eyes before he rubbed at his eyes a bit.

_Maybe he’s busy....._

After all one didn’t date one of the paladins without these kinds of things happening. Saving the universe took up a lot of time and Lumin knew it meant a lot to his mate. To save lives, to protect those people who couldn’t protect themselves from the evils that plagued this universe.

Even though he misses him so much his heart just...aches. It aches so badly it just fills his whole chest. It’s just so lonely here being a servant with no one to talk to about it since their all too busy with their own problems and things to do.

He laid back and covered his eyes a bit with his back cracking slightly from working the kitchens. A small growl of annoyance left him as he as he slid his hands down his face and glared at the ceiling. But alas on did not knead over fifty things of dough without suffering some form of pain from their labor.

His ears gave a soft twitch when he heard familiar humming, causing him to sit up again and look at the door. The quiet click of the lock made his heart leap up to his throat.

When the door opened as Blaytz stepped in with his finial ears raising slightly.

Lumin dropped his communicator and he scrambled off the bed, “Blaytz..!”

The Blue paladin chuckled and held his arms out to the other as his lover practically threw himself at him. He grunted stumbling back as the door closed with his back against it. 

Followed by those soft, gentle lips against his that made his heart skip a beat.

“Hmmmmmm~” he lifted Lumin up gently and stroked over his back while leaning back a bit. 

Lumin broke the kiss and nuzzled him lovingly. He gently stroked over the nape of the other’s neck lightly as he traces patterns along it.

”Heh....miss me there sweet lips?” Blaytz purred softly, tracing a circle over the other’s hip. 

The answer was another kiss as he gently presses up against him. The Galra moaned quietly as he gently moves his hands to hold the other’s face gently before deepening the kiss with a soft sound. The nalquodian purred quietly as he leaned into it. Adjusting his grip, he picked him up and carried him toward the bed with a soft croon. 

The smaller male purred and gently strokes down over the other’s sides, feeling for even the slightest indication of a change or wound that may have been inflicted upon his lover. He sighs softly into the kiss as relief ran through him when everything still felt familiar. 

Blaytz shivered as he felt this gentle fingers trace over his side and right over his gills before he broke the kiss. He breathed a bit heavily and reached up to trace over his jawline softly, his breathing quietly heavily as they caught their breath. A small smile forms on Lumin’s face before he gives the paladin a kiss on the forehead.

His eyes slowly close as he tilts his head back to present his neck to him, where a noticeable bitemark was. Where it had remained since the night before the Blue Paladin had left for the mission. 

“You still have it...” 

Lumin smiled and nodded tilting his head back as he felt those strong fingers trace over it almost in slight disbelief. He placed his hand over his nalquodian’s as he closed his eyes and intertwined their fingers. 

“I missed you,” he said softly, before being kissed again. 

_Missed your touch, missed your kiss, missed having you beside me at night, missed your hands, your cuddles...._

Blaytz smiled softly into the kiss as moonlight slowly glowed in on them. He just..wanted to be close to him for a while...

If only it could last forever.

”I missed you too, Minny....” he murmured softly against his lips as he slowly pulled him closer. He could almost engulf the other if he rolled on top of him.

_Please....whatever entity is out there....don’t ever let this end..._

How unfortunate that the far future will be so bitter....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So.lI hope you enjoyed and I’m sorry it’s so short but I had fun writing some intimate cuddle fluff. TTFN~


End file.
